


Hand Fetish

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fetish, Hair, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: John has a hand fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> For [Round 1 of the Stargate Kink Meme at LiveJournal](http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=75356#t75356)
> 
> referential SPOILER for 4.10 "This Mortal Coil Part 1"

"What's that?" asked CloneRonon.

"A skull bead carved from a Wraith bone, dumbass," replied OriginalRonon.

"No shithead, I mean that." He pointed directly at a gray ornament dangling from OriginalRonon's dreadlocks.

"It's a hand fetish."

"Carved from Wraith bone?"

"No, from an asteroid."

"Cool. Give it to me."

"No. You can't have it."

"Why? You can get another one."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a gift from Sheppard."

"He can give you another one."

"He won't."

"Because you won't suck his cock anymore?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm your clone, shithead."

"Huh. Yeah."

"Hey, why don't we suck each other's cocks?"

"Because that would be weird. Like, incest weird."

"Nah, more like masturbation. Come on. You know you're getting hard just thinking about it."

"It's weird." 

"I'll give you this." He showed OriginalRonon a fetish hidden in his own dreads.

"Is that a…"

"Cock. Yeah. Carved from a rooster bone."

And then they boned.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was a typo:
> 
> "[SGA/SG1, Ronon/Ronon, John has a hand fetish](http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=75356#t75356)."
> 
> "Oops, that was supposed to be  
> SGA, Sheppard/Ronon, John has a hand fetish."
> 
> haha NOT SORRY


End file.
